Bad Barbie
by Chachel
Summary: Elliot loses her temper with Dr. Cox and he needs to punish her.


"Don't call me Barbie!" Elliot screeched, blowing her hair out of her face. Cox's face changed instantly and so did Elliot's disposition, she knew she'd just made a mistake.

His arms crossed, nostrils flared and teeth bared. She'd been on the receiving end of Cox's rage before but usually it was over small mistakes or disagreements, Barbie had never actually stood up to him before. He was mad.

This was the silence before the storm. She stood, trying to decide between fight or flight and finding herself frozen to the spot, unable to do either. She just waited for what was coming her way. He flicked his nose and a growl escaped his snarl. She expected a barrage of insults and a public spectacle of humiliation so she was surprised when he grabbed her by the stethoscope around her neck and pulled her, much like a dog by the collar, into an empty patient's room.

The room was darkened by the closed curtains and smelled of disinfectant, much like the whole hospital. It was one of the smaller rooms, with just one bed and a bathroom in the corner next to the door.

He flung her into the middle of the room, making her stumble, and closed the door behind them, locking it. That's odd, she thought, since when did the big bad wolf prefer privacy over public debasement? This made her even more uneasy, the confidence she had moments ago completely leaving her.

He rounded on her, marching up to her in large strides. He stood over her, huffing and puffing.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"She tried to apologize but she was halted by his assault on her mouth. His lips were on hers in a rough and forceful kiss, his hands on both sides of her face holding her in place. She tried to pull away, completely surprised by his sudden advance, but he tightened his grip in her hair, pulling her back to him.

"Barbie, you will be sorry" He growled against her lips.

What is that supposed to mean? She thought, completely alarmed. She knew Dr Cox was a nut case but she never expected this from him. He still looked angry but it had changed, he looked more menacing now. Elliot tried to push him away and he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pulled them down between them, subduing her. Her heart began to race when her hand brushed the front of his scrubs, his intentions becoming clearer to her.

He brushed his other hand down the back of her head and grabbed her hair roughly, making her pull her head back and he slowly bit her bottom lip and she gasped. "Bad Barbie" He grumbled, giving her hair another tug before pushing her over to the hospital bed. "I don't ra-heally like being talked to like that, Barbie. And you need to be punished, Barbie. And learn to do as I tell you, Barbie." She squirmed up the bed to the headboard, glancing at the door as he stalked closer, debating whether she could escape. "Don't even think about it." He warned and grabbed her wrist and before she could react she was over his lap.

Is he really going to? She wondered, pushing against the bed, trying to get up but he put his forearm across her back, keeping her in place. "Don't move." He warned, and slowly, shockingly, rubbed his hand over her ass. She gasped, completely confused by the situation. Her mind was racing and she was dumbfounded at her inability to call for someone, the nurses station was right outside the door for god's sake. But she didn't, she just lay across his knee waiting for her punishment.

"I've wanted to do this for a long, long time." He said calmly as he glided his hand up over her cheek, ducking his finger under the waistband and started to pull her scrubs down. Elliot gasped, her blonde hair bouncing as she turned her head to look at him, he was staring intently at what his hand was doing. "You've been misbehaving so much, you need to be taught a lesson." He said as he pulled her scrubs over her panties, admiring the light blue lace material. He gave a satisfied grumble as he looked at her lying over his lap.

"Doctor Cox what are you doing?" She eventually found her voice and she tried to get up again but Cox grabbed her by the wrists again and pulled her down, holding her across the bed.

"Stay down." He growled and she daren't disobey again. She found she didn't want to.

His attention went back to her ass and he pulled the waistband of her panties, snapping them hard against her skin. She jumped at the sharp pain but didn't object again. He then pulled the pants down, leaving her bare ass exposed.

She squirmed under his scrutiny and blushed as he rubbed her behind. The anxiety and fear that she was feeling was turning into excitement, she wanted to see what he was going to do to her.

She jumped and gasped as his open palm came down hard on her delicate skin. She moaned at the sudden and unexpected pleasure she felt as he spanked her. She turned her head to the side, swishing her hair out of her eyes, to look up at him. So this is what he meant by punish her.

"Did you like that Barbie?" He asked, tightening his grip on her wrists. She didn't want to respond, ashamed of her answer. "Answer me" He growled, pinching her cheek.

"Ow. Yes, I liked it." She gasped.

"Bad Barbie." He smirked at her. He spanked her again, harder. And again and again. Each time he did Elliot could feel her arousal growing. Instead of gasping and crying at the pain she was moaning at the pleasure.

After one last hard smack on the ass Doctor Cox spun her around and had her sprawled over the bed. Elliot blushed again at the way she was in full view of Cox and tried to cover herself in some way but Doctor Cox grabbed her hands and planted them above her head. He looked dangerous as he leaned over her, holding her in place and Elliot felt a surge go through her. She was going to let Cox do whatever he wanted to her.

He glanced over at a medical tray next to the bed and grabbed a length of surgical tubing. Elliot watched as he tied them around her wrists and then to the handles of the hospital bed. Elliot blushed as she realised she was extremely turned on by this whole situation, and no doubt Dr Cox could tell too.

He stood back up and looked down at her. "That's better." He growled. He leaned over and parted her lips with his thumb, kissing her roughly. He ran his rough hand down her neck and across her breasts, squeezing roughly. He stood up to watch as his hand travelled down her ribcage, across her stomach and he watched her face as he ran his hand down between her legs. She looked shocked as he ran his fingers softly across her, teasingly touching her. His two fingers then roughly pushed into her, causing her to let out a loud moan.

"Quiet!" He warned in loud whisper, aware of the numerous doctors and nurses right outside the door. He wouldn't like to have to explain this to Carla, or worse; Jordon.

He quickly pulled off her trousers and pants, throwing them aside and then pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving it wrapped around her arms.

"Make another noise and I'll gag you with your shirt" He says dangerously. He's serious. She nods.


End file.
